Te protegeré
by DarkAriadna
Summary: Cuando el amor.. vence el machismo. royai


Te protegeré…

(Royai Fanfic)

Una mañana muy tranquila estaba el coronel Mustang y los demás chicos conversando muy concentrados, hasta que por desgracia…. Su interesante plática fue interrumpida. Las sonrisas de sus rostros desaparecieron rápidamente. El mas afectado fue por supuesto, Roy.

-Riza: Coronel, necesito conversar con usted, es importante.

-Roy: Chicos, espérenme afuera dijo con mal ánimo

-Havoc: Pero señor resulta que…

-Roy: Havoc…

-Havoc: Si señor.

-Riza: Bien, señor. Necesito comunicarle que su desempeño en el trabajo es muy deficiente. Se pasó totalmente de límites, Coronel Mustang.

-Roy: Teniente, no sea tan amargada, además… yo soy su superior, no tiene por qué venir aquí y decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Eso a usted no le corresponde.

-Riza: Pero señor…

-Roy: Que no se hable más de este asunto. Ahora haga entrar a los chicos.

-Riza: No señor. No he terminado, debo…

-Roy: Haga pasar a los chicos.

-Riza: Pero coronel…

-Roy: Haga pasar a los chicos.

-Riza: Pero…

-Roy: ¡Haga pasar a los chicos!

-Riza: ¡No me levantes la voz!

-Roy: ¡No me grite!

-Riza: ¡Tu tampoco!

-Roy: ¡Cállese!

Hubo un tiempo de silencio. Después de que el coronel dijo lo último… la teniente cada vez se iba entristeciendo más… sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se las intentaba guardar pero era casi imposible lograrlo.

-Riza: Bien… si así están las cosas. Me voy. Renuncio. Quédate con tus mujeres. Ojalá que te soporten como yo te soporté a ti por tanto tiempo. HASTA NUNCA.

-Roy: Fue…e…ra…

El coronel estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que había escuchado por parte de Riza. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, juntó sus manos, mientras tiempo después iba sintiendo como lentamente iban cayendo las gruesas lágrimas de dolor por sus mejillas.

Se hizo de noche. La teniente estaba recopilando sus recuerdos del ejército mientras veía con dolor como las gotas que despedían sus ojos se iban reflejando en el suelo. Y ella sin poder secar su rostro ya que tenía sus dos manos ocupadas en esas cajas.

-Riza: Mi Roy… Tomando una foto de él

En la oficina…

-Ed: Escuche coronel, necesito esas pruebas AHORA.

-Roy: Sí, sí, sí…

-Ed: ¡Muy bien! Pásemelas.

-Roy: Sí, sí, sí. Sácalas tu mismo. Están allí.

-Ed: Coronel… ¿le ocurre algo?

-Roy: ¿Yo? ¡Nada! Que va, full metal alchemist… toma las pruebas y ándate.

-Ed: Está bien…cerrando la puerta

-Havoc: Señor, lo conozco. No quisiera entrometerme demasiado pero se que le sucede algo. ¿Puedo saberlo?

-Roy: Havoc…intentando ocultar sus lágrimas

-Havoc: Coronel…acercándose a el

-Roy: ¡No puedo! No puedo!

-Havoc: ¡Qué cosa no puede? ¡Qué le pasa señor! Jamás lo había visto tan angustiado…

-Roy: No puedo dejarla ir Havoc… llorando con rabia

-Havoc: ¿Dejar ir a quién señor? Intentando tranquilizarlo con sus manos

-Roy: La teniente…. ¡La teniente!

-Havoc: ¿Que ocurre con la teniente?

-Roy: Riza…

-Havoc: Acaso usted…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Mientras el coronel se tapaba la cara con sus manos para ocultar sus lágrimas, Havoc iba entendiendo ya todo…

-Havoc: Señor.

-Roy: ¿Qué pasa ahora? secándose las lágrimas

-Havoc: Anda a buscarla, Roy.

-Roy: No puedo.

-Havoc: ¡Si! ¡Si puedes! ¡Tú la amas! ¡Estas enamorado de ella! ¡Reconócelo!

-Roy: Yo no la merezco Havoc…

-Havoc: Si... si la mereces… Tu la amas… ¡Anda allá y discúlpate antes que sea demasiado tarde!

- Roy: No… los hombres NUNCA deben perseguir a las mujeres. Son ELLAS las que tienen que venir a por nosotros. Eso seria… humillarme demasiado.

-Havoc: Con esa actitud… nunca llegaras a ningún lado, Roy. NUNCA.

A la mañana siguiente el coronel estaba pasmado viendo una foto de ella. Se torturaba diciéndose a si mismo: "Extraño tanto tus regaños..". Hasta que la puerta sonó. Escondió rápidamente la fotografía en su bolsillo.

-Roy: Pase.Dijo Roy con mala gana

-Riza: Soy yo.

-Roy: ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

-Riza: Vengo a buscar una cosas que se me quedaron. Saldré rápido.

-Roy: Así sea…

-Riza: …………………..

Cuando Riza salió, el coronel no pudo soportar la rabia de haberla perdido y se decía a si mismo "¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!"

Mientras Riza sellaba los paquetes y maletas, sin querer pilló una fotografía antigua donde salían ella y Roy a los 13 años. Se veían muy felices juntos. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre el sueño de su vida fue casarse con él… y ahora lo estaba abandonando...quizás para siempre… eso la torturaba demasiado. Es inexplicable el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Su orgullo no le permitía ir a buscarlo… por desgracia.

Riza no pudo soportar las lágrimas y se enterró la fotografía en su pecho diciéndose "¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!"

Se hizo de noche, el coronel Mustang estaba paseándose de un lado a otro como si esa fuera una forma de encontrar un remedio a lo irremediable. De tanto moverse, sin querer botó al suelo un pequeño cofre. No lo recordaba. Por eso se empeñó a abrirlo. Estaba viejo y lleno de polvo.

Decía:

_Señor Mustang:_

_Lamento las molestias, pero mi padre en los últimos meses ha presentado una enfermedad muy extraña. Los médicos no saben lo que tiene y no pueden hacer nada para sanarlo. Me gustaría que viniera mañana a despedirse de él… le daría mucho gusto a mi padre ver a su aprendiz por última vez._

_Cariños._

_Riza Hawkeye._

Al terminar de leer la carta, el coronel recordó perfectamente, como si fuera ayer, las últimas palabras del Sr. Hawkeye antes de morir… le dijo exactamente: _"Cuida mucho a Riza por mí"_

Roy: ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Debo cuidarla! Y en vez de eso… la estoy dejando ir como si nada… ¡No puedo defraudar a mi sensei! ¡Se lo prometí ese día! ¡Ella es mi tesoro! ¡Riza! ¡Riza!

El coronel salió muy apurado a la casa de la teniente. Tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando llegó a casa de la teniente, tocó bruscamente la puerta llamándola por su nombre.

Riza, se extrañó tanto que a estas horas de la noche el coronel hubiera venido a su casa.

¿Qué querrá? - se decía a si misma- ¡No! ¡No seas tonta Riza! ¡Es una fantasía! Ese hombre no siente nada por ti… el te trató mal… te hizo sacar lágrimas y… ¡no tiene corazón! No se merece tu perdón… además… el tiene a sus otras mujeres… no me necesita a mi… ellas son… más guapas que tú… ¡No podrías competir con tales mujeres!

Roy: Riza… por favor… ábreme la puerta… necesito conversar contigo…

Riza: ¡No! ¡No te abriré! No tienes corazón…

Roy: ¡Estoy arrepentido! Perdóname… fui un tarado… ¡No debí haberte gritado!

Riza: ¡Quédate con tus novias! Ellas tienen lo que yo no tengo…

Roy no soportó más…. ¡Tenía que entrar a su casa! Entonces…. Sacó sus fuerzas y… ¡Derribó la puerta!

Riza: Creí haber sido lo suficientemente clara con usted, ¿No entiende español acaso?

Roy: Riza… por favor… perdóname…

Riza: El día que eso ocurra me saldrá alas y volaré.

Roy: ¡Mírame! ¡Me humillo ante ti! arrodillado

Riza: Roy… ¿hablas… en serio?

Roy: Por favor… créeme…

Riza: Si… te creo…

Roy: ¿De veras?

Riza: Si…

Roy: Debo cuidarte

Riza: Se supone que yo debo protegerte a ti... es el pacto que hicimos ese día… cuando me pediste que te cuidara la espalda…

Roy: Tu padre me lo pidió…

Riza: ¿Mi padre?

Roy: Si… el mismo…. No debo defraudarlo…

Riza: Gracias

Roy: ¿Me darías permiso de darte un beso?

Riza: Si quieres… ruborizada

Roy: Debo proteger… a que ninguna persona… me robe tu corazón.

Fin

-¡Hola! Este es el segundo fanfic que hago, me salió largo... lo presenté a un concurso de fics en un foro en el que estoy y todavía no sé los resultados... ¿que opinan ustedes? ¿les gustó? Espero que lo lean y que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Dejen reviews!

DarkAriadna


End file.
